


The Tale of Sister Redemptio

by Keggy_Chaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Papa has no shame, Papa is a drama queen, Sister is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keggy_Chaos/pseuds/Keggy_Chaos
Summary: No one has seen Papa III for several days. It's up to you, his long suffering personal assistant to check in on him.





	1. Chapter 1

You haven’t seen Papa for a couple of days, which normally wouldn’t be so bad, but you are his personal assistant and the mountain of paperwork he has been neglecting just keeps getting higher and higher. He had fled from his office on Friday afternoon, declaring that he would be drinking and partying all weekend, so if you needed anything, you would just have to wait. But now that Monday and Tuesday had come and gone, you were honestly beginning to get a little worried. There was nothing else you could do except go to his rooms and check that he hadn’t died. You highly doubted that anything bad had happened to him, but you needed to at least check. You hope that you don’t walk in on him while he is in the middle of someone, or two someones again. You are by no means a prude, but there are just some things you didn’t want to see, or hear right now. 

You paced outside his bedroom door, trying to mentally prepare yourself for what was to come. If he was still drunk then you would have to deal with lecherous Papa, if he was hungover, you would have to deal with raging ball of fury Papa or whiny baby Papa. None of the options before you sounded appealing. But you knew that Papa Nihil would be asking questions about paperwork and other things soon. It was better to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath you knock loudly on his door.

“Papa? Are you in there?

“Go away!” 

The response was immediate, so he wasn’t still drunk which made things easier. He was however in a terrible mood.

“Papa do you know what day it is?”

“It’s go away day.”

You sigh, this was going to take hours. “It’s Wednesday Papa, there are so many things that need to be done. Now you can either come out and do them yourself, or I will come in there and drag you out.”

Silence.

You reach into your pocket and pull out a spare key to his room. When he had given it to you, he had expected that you would visit him on some lonely nights, but you never had. You only ever used it in moments like these. “Fine! I’m coming in!” you announce. 

The door swung open to a room that was cast in complete darkness. It took your eyes a few seconds to adjust, but you quickly found the light and turned it to its lowest setting before entering the room and closing the door behind you. In the middle of the room was an almost comically large four poster bed. It was covered in dark purple silk sheets and pillows. It was a bed fit for a king and of course, above the bed was a couple of large mirrors attached to the ceiling. As your eyes continued to adjust to the darkness, you could just make out a large lump in the middle of the bed. The large lump was Papa, curled into a ball, buried beneath mountains of covers. You were tempted rip the covers off him and throw them across the room, but the last time you had done that, you discovered that Papa likes to sleep naked. Instead you settled on opening the curtains to let a little more light into the room. Then you opened a window to let some fresh air in, it smelled like a brewery in his room. 

“When was the last time you ate?” you asked.

He poked his face out of the blankets. His makeup was smeared, but it was still there. “I don’t know,” he mumbles. He sounds absolutely miserable and it sends a stab of pain through your heart. 

“Do you want me to get you something?”

The change in his demeanor was almost instant. He didn’t sit up, but he looked a lot happier, “what is on the menu?”

You fight the urge to roll your eyes at him, “no menu. You’ve already slept passed lunch and dinner isn’t until much later. You’ll just have to eat whatever I give you.”

Papa mumbles under his breath. No doubt it was something entirely ungrateful and full of expletives. He pulls the blankets back up over his head. Despite being intensely popular with most of the Brothers and Sisters of Sin, Papa couldn’t keep an assistant around for very long because no one could handle him when he gets in one of his moods. You had been his assistant for a couple of years now, but before then, his assistants had changed monthly, sometimes more frequently. 

This time you didn’t bother to hide the rolling of your eyes. He was acting like a spoilt child as he usually did when things didn’t go the way he wanted them to. It was infuriating. “I will go and get you something to eat, but I want you at least showered before I come back,” you scold him like you are his mother. “And put some underwear on!”

He raises an arm out of the blankets and waves at you, “si capo!” 

“I’m serious Papa!” you say before leaving and slamming the door behind you.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

All you had to do was mention that the food was for Papa and everyone in the kitchen fell over themselves to give things to you. You had a tray filled with french toast, scrambled eggs, poached eggs, crisp bacon, sausages and even a small vegetable lasagna. It was difficult to carry it all the way back to his room, but he would never forgive you if you let someone else see him at anything less than his best. He would be unbearable to deal with. 

You managed to undo the door and then kick it open the rest of the way. Instead of helping, Papa was sitting in the middle of his bed, propped up against the pillows, his skull paint perfectly applied. His hair was still wet, so at least he had showered, but he wasn’t wearing anything on his top half, so you didn’t hold out much hope that he remembered to put underwear on. Small victories were still victories though, and you would have to take whatever you could get. He still looked a little miserable, and he was being unusually quiet. When he was like this you had to tread carefully. He had a sharp tongue when he was upset and he didn’t really care who he unleashed it on. You placed the tray down next to him and perched on the edge of the bed watching him cautiously. 

He ate without speaking, almost inhaling the food. He mustn’t have left his room for at least 2 days. You can’t help but think that maybe you should have checked on him sooner. When he finished he set the tray on the table on the other side of him. He took a deep breath, “are you not going to ask me what is wrong? Where is your concern for your Papa?” There was an undertone of sadness mixed into his voice. 

“I came to check on you didn’t I?”

He gave you an angry look, “it’s Wednesday, why didn’t you come sooner? I could have been dead.”

You fought the urge to make a comment about that being the job of his current lover, whosoever that happened to be. “Last time I checked on you, you were furious that I interrupted your private time. You threatened to have me thrown out and excommunicated,” you replied with a level tone. You knew that he wouldn’t remember ever saying that, but it was something that you could never forget. The church was all that you had and you were terrified at the thought of losing it so easily. 

Papa glares at you and mumbles something in Italian under his breath. 

“What is wrong Papa?” you asked finally giving him what he wanted. 

“Isn’t it obvious what is wrong with me?” he whined.

You look him up and down, his makeup was perfect, his hair was perfect, he didn’t appear to be bleeding or bruised in any way. He didn’t even look like he had put on any weight either. He looked the same as the last time you saw him. “You look immaculate as always Papa.”

His eyes widened, “No I don’t! I look terrible! Come closer and look!” 

You kicked off your shoes and shuffled closer to him on the bed. In all honesty, you were attracted to Papa, but most, if not all of that relied on his looks. His personality was too high maintenance for you to consider him romantically. Not to mention that you weren’t the type of person who ever wanted to share a partner. Despite knowing all that, you still couldn’t keep the blush from colouring your face. 

You cupped his face, turning it from side to side, examining him critically. “Nothing is different Papa.”

“I know my face is still perfect,” he said smugly. “You are looking in the wrong place.”

You let out an exhausted sigh, “if all of this has been a ploy to get me to look at your pe-”

“No! No! Sister, your mind is always in the gutter,” he tutted. 

You could feel your temper rising, but you swallowed it down. “Then where should I be looking Papa?” you do your best to keep your tone even. There was so much work that still had to be done and here Papa was, playing games with you.

Papa pouted, “you are mad at me Sister? Fine, fine, I’ll tell you.” He picked a single strand of hair from his head and bowed his head to show you. “See! It is grey Sister! Everything is over for me now. The beautiful young Brothers and Sisters won’t want me anymore. I’m old and grey like Nihil.”

You squinted at the strand of hair in question, it was definitely grey. “All of this drama for a single grey hair Papa?”

“Of course! You know, my brother, one day he had a grey hair, and then the next, boom! Bald! I won’t look good bald Sister. It’s all over now!”

“You could always get a wig…” you suggest. 

“A wig?” Papa wailed dramatically, “that will be super attractive. Can you imagine, I’m in the middle of performing oral sex, felatio or cunninglingus, you choose, my partner grabs my hair in ecstasy and then rips the whole thing off! I would never be able to show my face in public again!”

You burst out laughing, you couldn’t stop yourself. You could see Papa’s expression darken as your laughter continued, but you still couldn’t stop. 

“Yes, yes, very funny Sister. My horrible future is so funny for you,” he grumbles crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry Papa,” you say, though he can tell you aren’t being sincere. “It is only one hair Papa, you could just leave it. Ladies like men with grey hair.”

“No they don’t,” he waved his hand dismissively at you. “It is all over for me now. I’ll never get laid again.” 

You pull your phone out of your pocket, “stop being dramatic and look at this,” you say. He leans over and watches as you bring up google images. 

His head rests on your shoulder, “I see nothing Sister.”

“Be patient,” you scold. “See, men with greying hair are called silver foxes, they’re all still hot right?” 

Papa snatches your phone out of your hands and scrolls through the images, the sadness on his face slowly fades away the longer he scrolls. “Yes Sister, you are right these men are still hot. Especially Jeff Goldblum, he could have me any way he wanted me. He looks like he would know how to take care of Papa. Be rough with Papa, but not too rough...” he trails off. As he changes to referring to himself as Papa, you know that his mood was changing for the better. 

“So your life is not over anymore?” 

“No,” he says simply. Before you know what is going on, Papa grabs your face, turning it towards his. You can feel your heart hammering in your chest as he leans in closer. “Only you come to check on Papa, only you care about Papa.”

You open your mouth to protest, but he places his finger on it effectively shutting you up. He’s too close. His finger is too soft on your lips.He takes it away before you can succumb to the urge to take it into your mouth. It would be so easy to lose yourself in Papa. 

“Maybe you just come to Papa because it is your job. But cheering Papa up is not your job Sister. You are good to your Papa, you treat Papa well. But Papa doesn’t always treat you well. Sometimes I lose my temper and say bad things. I am sorry. I would never make you leave here, here is your home.”

You feel tears begin to well up in your eyes, but if Papa notices them, he just ignores them. He leans in closer until you can feel his breath on your face. It’s too much for you, he is too close. In a flash Papa moves forward and kisses your lips, “don’t ever leave your Papa, okay?” he pulls away and lets go of your face as if nothing had happened. 

Papa throws back the covers and leaps out of bed. Your relieved to see that he had indeed put underwear on like you had told him to. You couldn’t handle a completely naked Papa right now, if he made a move on you, you wouldn’t be able to find the inner strength to stop him. It was getting harder and harder to deny your attraction to him. What you needed was to get laid and soon. 

“We have a lot of work to do Sister, don’t just sit there looking at how great my ass looks in these underwear,” he winks at you as he slaps his own ass. 

“Lucifer below, you are insufferable!” you pick up one of his pillows and throw it, hitting him square in the middle of his face. He just laughs at you, the light finally returning to his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Things with Papa had been calm for a while now, perhaps for the longest consecutive time ever. He turned up for meetings on time and all his paperwork was immaculate. You should have known that it was too good to be true. 

A Sister of Sin had come to you late last night with a problem. She was pregnant and Papa was the father. In all honesty, you were a little surprised that something like this hadn’t happened before. Now you had to broach the topic with him, and you weren’t looking forward to it at all. Would he be happy? Would he be angry? What kind of father would he be? Millions of questions swirl around in your mind. But the most concerning was how you would tell him. 

You let out an exhausted sigh, there was no way other than to just tell him outright. Hints never worked well with Papa, he was oblivious to anything that wasn’t flirting. 

You walk into his office, determined to speak to him first thing. If you didn’t you feared that you would lose your nerve. Speaking with Papa about serious things was never fun, and this was about as serious as they come. You knock on the door that separates his office from yours and wait. It’s loud and echoes throughout the office. On the other side of the door you can hear Papa talking to someone. Listening further, you can just make out the voice of Omega. Papa was ignoring your knocking, still joking around with the ghoul. You knock again, this time more forcefully. There was no way that he could claim to not have heard you this time. 

On the other side of the door, you hear Papa sigh, “I”m not taking visitors at the moment, leave a message with Sister Redemptio when she arrives.”

“It’s me Papa, and it’s important,” you call out.

“How important?” he calls back.

You sigh, why does he always have to be like this? “Very important Papa,” you reply. “As in I’m not going to stop knocking until you let me in.”

Through the door you hear Papa swear and laughter from Omega. 

“Fine, fine, come in Sister.”

You open the door and stride in, faking confidence and standing tall. You hid your shaking hands behind your back. “Papa, I need to speak with you, in private,” you say as self-assuredly as possible. 

“Oh dear, Sister has a serious look on her face doesn’t she?” he asks his ghouls. He is draped lazily over his large, comfortable office chair. A smirk plays across his lips, taking nothing seriously as usual. 

“Very serious,” Omega agrees.

“Well, I suppose that is the end of our fun. Sister doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Omega pats you on the head as he brushes past you, “try not to scold him too severely Sister. Papa always pouts for a very long time when you are mad at him.” 

You smile up at the large ghoul, “don’t worry about Papa. I will make sure that the punishment fits the crime, no more and no less.”

Omega chuckles, shutting the door behind him. You listen to the footsteps as he walks further away, you didn’t want him to hear anything that he wasn’t supposed to. You didn’t know how Papa was going to react to the news and having less people around would make things easier for everyone involved. 

Papa sits up in his chair, and leans forward, as if he is going to give you his undivided attention. “What is the problem Sister?”

“One of the girls, Sister Divisus, came to me last night. She is pregnant Papa.”

“Congratulations to her,” Papa smiles. “But what does this have to do with Papa?”

“It has everything to do with you.”

“How so?” He rests his chin lazily on his hand. 

“She told me that the baby is yours.”

“It’s not,” he waves his hand dismissively. As if he couldn't care less. 

“It is Papa, Sister Divisus was very certain,” you reply.

The look on his face darkens, “the baby isn’t mine,” his voice is low and stern. “Divisus is lying.” 

His reaction makes your blood boil with anger. Of all the outcomes, this is the last thing that you had expected to happen. You thought that he was better than that. You thought that you knew him better than that. “If that is the attitude that you wish to have, then fine. But the baby will still need to be provided for at the very least. And so will the mother of course,” you snap. Just because he didn’t want anything to do with the baby didn’t mean that you would allow him to completely neglect the poor thing. 

“It’s not mine!” Papa slams a fist down onto the desk. His anger frightens you a little more than you would ever admit. 

“I can’t believe you Papa,” you say shaking your head. “I know that you enjoy your freedom, but this is going too far. I expected better from you.”

You’ve never been more upset with Papa before, but you’ve also never seen him this angry before either. 

“You expected more from me?” he snarls. “You know nothing about me Sister, you only see what I allow you to see. The baby is not mine, end of discussion.”

“Fine!” before you can stop yourself more words tumble from your lips. “Then this is where we part ways. I won’t work for a man who denies such a serious responsibility. I’ll go to Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator, they can decide how the baby is cared for. I’ve done a lot of things for you Papa, suffered because of it too, but I won’t do this. Expect my letter of resignation tomorrow morning.” Tears prickle in the corner of your eyes as you turn on your heel and make your way to the door. You never expected things to end like this, but some lines you just couldn't stand to be crossed. 

“Stop,” Papa commands. 

For some inexplicable reason, your hands freezes on the door handle, unable to move. Reluctantly you turn around to face Papa.

“Come closer Sister,” he beckons with his finger.

You can’t stop your feet from moving towards him. His stare bores right into you, deeper and deeper the closer you get. You don’t stop until you’re standing directly in front of him. 

“I am going to tell you a secret Sister, because I trust that you understand what will happen to you should it ever be repeated.” The way he looks at you strikes fear into your very soul. He is Papa, he can make anything he pleases happen without as much as a second thought. 

“Of course Papa,” you reply, your previous anger leaving you feeling drained. You do your best to keep the shaking out of your voice. 

“On your knees Sister,” he commands. 

You do as you’re told, kneeling before him. You bow your head low; anything to keep his intense gaze at bay. 

His gloved fingers slip under your chin and force you to look up. You feel so vulnerable, like he can read your every thought. He leans forward in his seat. 

“The baby is not mine. It’s physically impossible. There was an accident when I was a child. The doctors all say the same thing, I cannot have children. It is just another way in which I disappoint Nihil.”

You stare wide-eyed at Papa, not knowing what to say to him. “I’m so sorry Papa,” you whisper. You want to pull him into your arms, but he still has a hard look in his eyes. 

“There is nothing for you to apologise for. My brothers and I are all failures in Nihil’s eyes. The First is more interested in mysticism than procreation and I had my little accident. When the Second figured out the bloodline relied upon him, he had a vasectomy. He didn’t want to be controlled, couldn’t handle the pressure of it. After that, Nihil he stopped caring about us altogether. He tried to have other sons, but it never worked. The bloodline ends with us.” 

His fingers are still under your chin, not allowing you to move. He wasn’t finished speaking and he wants to make sure that you hear every single word. 

“My inability to have children has cost me a lot,” Papa mumbles. “She would have stayed if I could have given her a baby. She wanted the only thing that I could never give her. And so, she left.” 

“Who?” you whisper. 

“Cirice,” the hard look on Papa’s face softens. “No matter how long it’s been, you never forget your first love. Wouldn’t you agree Sister?”

“I wouldn’t know Papa, no one has ever loved me.” It was true, and to speak it aloud stung. But it was clear that Papa’s wounds ran deeper than yours. He had mentioned that name a couple of times before. Each time he had been blind drunk and you had been left to take care of him. He never said much about her, but it was obvious that she had left a deep wound upon his heart. Papa could come across as a heartless womaniser, but moments like these hinted that he was so much more complex than any one label. 

“Then count yourself lucky,” his voice is soft. “Love is a curse.”

“I don't think you truly believe that Papa.”

“Perhaps not, but on days like these it feels true,” he pauses. “ I did always want children, maybe I should just claim the child as mine and marry the Sister. Which one did you say it was again?”

“Sister Divisus,” you almost roll your eyes at him. Papa’s facade had come slamming back down again. 

Papa’s lip curls in disgust, “tall? With dyed bright red hair and blue eyes?” Finally he lets go of your chin, freeing you from his forceful gaze. 

“Yes Papa, that’s her,” you lean back slightly, not getting up. Your knees are beginning to hurt, but he hasn’t given you permission to move yet. 

“She moans like a pornstar, too loud and fake. I know I am good in bed, I don’t need it screamed in my ear every few moments. No, she is completely wrong for me.”

“You could always just shove a ball-gag in her mouth,” you suggest. “She might enjoy it?”

“No, no, she is wrong in other ways too,” he gestures above his head.

This time you do roll your eyes at him, but he just gives you a wicked grin in reply. “What will you do about her? I thought that she was genuine when she came to me, but maybe she wasn’t.”

“You bring her here, then we take her to my brother, the First,” Papa taps his finger on his chin as he thinks. “We get him to hypnotise her and she tells us the truth. End of story.”

“Now?”

“No in 9 months,” Papa teases, “of course now Sister. Off you go.” He makes a shooing motion with his hands. 

You take that as permission to finally get up off the floor. You rub your aching knees and make your way to the door. Sister Divisus should be in the kitchens around about now, she usually had the morning shift so finding her would be easy. You can’t wait for this whole episode to be over and for things to go back to normal. Just as your hand clasps around the door handle, a white gloved hand above your head slams it shut. 

Papa has you pinned between himself and the door. His chest is pressed up against your back so tightly that you swear you can feel his heart beating. Or maybe you were just feeling your own heartbeat pounding in your chest. Either way, Papa was too close. 

“Turn around Sister,” Papa commands. His moods change so quickly that you’re having trouble keeping up.

You do as commanded.

The hand on the door trails down, through your hair, softly caressing the side of your face. Suddenly he grabs you by the throat, not applying any pressure, but not giving you any room to move either. He is staring at you again with his hauntingly beautiful mismatched eyes. 

“W-What’s wrong Papa?” with every word you can feel his grip on your throat. 

“You agreed that you would never leave your Papa,” he said. The hard look has returned to his face. “Did you forget that Sister?”

“No Papa, I didn’t forget.”

“Then you must understand that you can’t resign,” Papa’s eyes never leave yours. It’s too much, he is always too much. “You made a promise to your Papa and I expect you to keep it. It is your job to stay by my side.”

You frown at Papa, “if you do something that I disagree with Papa, then I won’t stand for it. I won’t compromise myself for you, Papa or not.”

Papa’s face softens, but his grip on your throat remains. “That is fair Sister, I would expect nothing less from you. Always so stubborn, but good type of stubborn. How about we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?” instantly you feel suspicious. Papa could sell sin to saints, and you were about to get further tangled in his complicated web.

“I promise to never do anything that would make you leave, and you promise you will never leave me.”

You close to eyes to avoid his burning gaze. There was nothing crazy about what Papa was asking of you. It seems reasonable enough.

“Fine.”

“You promise to stay by my side?”

“Yes Papa, as long as you keep your promise as well.”

“You have my word,” he finally takes his hand off your throat but he keeps you pinned against the door. “Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?”

Your throat goes dry and all of your words disappear before you can speak them. You want him to kiss you, you know it deep down in the bottom of your heart. You want him to do more than kiss you just on the lips, you want his tongue sliding against yours and his hand back around your throat. But you can’t. You wouldn’t be just another notch on Papa’s belt, a Sister whom he forgets as soon as they leave. 

“Yes,” the words tumble from your lips before your brain can stop them. 

Papa’s eyes widen at you, like he wasn’t expecting that to be your answer. He hesitates for only a moment before he slams his lips into yours. His lips press urgently against yours in quick, chaste kisses. You return them with equal fervor. Your hand slips up to tangle in his pitch-black hair and you slide your tongue against his bottom lip in an attempt to gain some dominance over the situation. Papa’s lips part for you and as soon as they do, you slip your tongue into his mouth. He tastes sweeter than you ever imagined and it only makes you more ravenous. Your tongues slide together slowly, tasting every inch of each other. 

When you feel his hand roam down to squeeze your ass, it’s enough to break you out of the spell. Reluctantly, you pull away from each other, both of you breathing heavily. 

Papa leans his forehead against yours, and smiles down at you, “we should make promises more often.”

You don’t know what to say, there is too much going on in your mind right now. 

“Now, run along and fetch Sister Divisus, we have a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question as to why the bloodline ends with Papa Nihil (y'know after he kills his sons and all) lead me to create this. It's been bugging me for a while and Papa wouldn't let me go back to writing for Cardi until I had finished this.   
> I still don't really know what I'm doing with this story, but if I get slapped with more Papa inspired ideas, I'll post them here! 
> 
> If you liked it, please feed me with comments. If you hated it, also feed me with comments. Just please feed me <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I have written for Ghost. It's also one of the first things that I have written in at least 6 years...  
> I have a Cardinal Copia WIP, but that is taking longer than I expected and this fic was demanding to be written. As such, it may stay as just a one-shot, or I may expand it... I don't really know at this point. Let me know what you think!  
> Feel free to give me any criticisms!


End file.
